transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bygone Files Part 3: Rebirth of a Nation
With the UK winning over Nova Britannia, and Talon's intentions revealed, the British Response Division vise a plan to invade the fallen nation. Plot Operation: Damonenstaat Citizens of Nova Britannia begin to run as Lazerhunds, Supersoldaten, tanks, mechs, and the Struckerian Monitor waltz in to the Island's shores. Alex watches from a ship as the Struckerian Monitor begins to destroy several nearby buildings. Dr. Ruination loads a tank with Chemical Adge and fires, unleashing it upon the citizens, slaughtering them. Becky fires her gun upon citizens, before halting and telling her fellow soldier that this is the first time she killed someone. A woman tries jumping into the water, only to be shot and killed. Baron von Blitzschlag approaches Alex and tells him that the invasion will be complete within three hours. Red Skull and Andrea von Strucker congratulate Alex on a successful attack on Nova Britannia. Andrea grabs Champaign and pours herself and Alex a glass. Both begin to drink, as they continue to watch the attack. Mechs begin to toss cars further into the city. Red Skull tells Alex that he understand that The Commando discovered his plans, and asks what became of the hero. Annoyed, Alex begins to think... Within the underground hangar of Castle Strucker, Hildegard falls over the railing. As she falls, she is lightly placed on the ground via levitation by Angel Stream. Alex then runs away as Tracer attacks the Supersoldaten. Tracer is grabbed by the Supersoldat, only to be saved by Blitzstrom and Novawing, who kill the Supersoldat. Blitzstrom and Novawing land on the ground and pick up Zeitgeist and Dead Girl. Both begin to fly away, as Hilde prepares to attack. Angel Stream then grabs Hilde before teleporting away. Tracer then teleports away after her teammates. Alex looks to the direction the heroes fled to disappointed. Operation: Gunslinger In The Arsenal, Hilde tells Zeke that TALON is responsible for the murders of the National Leaders and they invaded Nova Britannia while the world was busy with the bidding in New York. Zeke tells Hilde that they should plan quickly, as with no way to defend itself, Nova Britannia will fall into TALON's hands, despite the United Kingdom owning the nation. Arthur asks where they should begin, and Zeke mentions that they have to see what they're fighting against. Hilde mentions that they won't be able to get to island without being detected by TALON. Zeke then asks if anyone could see what is happening. Amy mentions that she can look, and Dead Girl offers to help as well. Amy begins to meditate as Dead Girl begins to conjure into the spirit world. Zeke asks who Dead Girl is, and Zeitgeist mentions that she's the League's new recruit. Dead Girl stops conjuring as Amy mentions that they are fighting squadrons of soldiers, armored dogs, mechs, Supersoldaten, 10 tanks, and another Monitor. Surprised, Zeke asks which Monitor, and Hilde mentions that when she was being told by Alex of their plan, it was the Monitor hidden in Castle Strucker. Zeke tells Zeitgeist and Dead Girl to rally the League and head to Nova Britannia, as he rallies the British Response Division and the British Military. Amy then grabs both Zeitgeist and Dead Girl and teleports away, as Zeke leaves The Arsenal. Hilde tells the BRD that they know what to do. In London, Zeke tells Mortimer that they have to head to Nova Britannia immediately as TALON is invading. Scarlet Mortimer tells Zeke it could be days till the mobilize the Military, and Zeke mentions that they have 4 hours to mobilize and get their asses to Nova Britannia. Zeke then leaves, as Scarlet goes to rally the Military. She enters a War Room where she tells General Bolton to mobilize the Navy, Army, and Marines. Bolton asks why, and Scarlet mentions that they are going to invade Nova Britannia. Hesitant, General Bolton complies and orders her soldiers to mobilize. In The Arsenal, Zeke asks if everyone is ready, and Hilde tells him that the ones capable of flight are on their way to Nova Britannia, as the others are waiting to board the quinjets. Zeke orders everyone to board and head to Nova Britannia. Zeke, Hilde, Tracer, Vanguardian, Captain Legion, and Cerebronaut board The Embassy as Death Soldier, War Hammer, Dread Quake, Agent 16, Agent 15, Bloodshot, and Hyperspeed board The Consulate. Both quinjets blast out of The Arsenal hangar and fly East towards Nova Britannia. Meanwhile in Castle Wolfenstein, Zeitgeist informs Markus of Operation: Gunslinger and they are being summoned to fight. Markus thinks, before ordering the League to head to Nova Britannia. The Quinjet flies towards Nova Britannia, where Zeke spots the Struckerian Monitor. Zeke tells Death Soldier to be careful getting past the Monitor. Both Quinjets fly around the Monitor, though the Monitor begins to aim for The Embassy. The Struckerian Monitor fires an energy ball, which nearly hits The Embassy. Lady Fire then flies by the Monitor and hits it with a firebolt, as the Monitor begins to aim for the flying heroes. The Embassy and The Consulate then land, and Zeke orders everyone to charge into the City. Union Shield unsheathes Excalibur and runs towards the City. In the skies, Blitzstrom, Novawing, Acelock, Lady Fire, Iron Guardian, Iron Angel, Lionheart, and Captain Britain fly around the Monitor, distracting it. Alex looks to the shore, surprised that the British Response Division has arrived. Andrea mentions that they won't be able to defeat the amount of forces they have. Alex calms down, only for T-00010 to inform him that several warships are floating towards the Island. Alex orders for the ship to retreat, as the TALON army fends off the attacks. T-00010 then goes to the Bridge of the ship and begins to turn the ship around and flee the Bay. Alex then looks back to see as the Struckerian Monitor tries to fight off the assembled heroes. The Battle of Nova Britannia Zeke tosses his Shield at soldiers, decapitating some. The Commando begins to shoot the soldiers, as Hyperspeed runs into battle. Dread Quake runs into the battle and pushes back a mech. He tosses it to the side, before lifting a tank and tossing it towards the Struckerian Monitor. It hits the Monitor, but doesn't affect it. Bloodshot, Death Soldier, Agent 16, Agent 15, and War Hammer hide behind the buildings and prepare their guns to fight. Agent 16 begins firing upon the soldiers, and tells Bloodshot that they'll need more bullets by the time they're done with one mech. Bloodshot tells Agent 16 that Ivan has the mechs. Agent 16 and Bloodshot run into a building, where they are ambushed by TALON soldiers and three Supersoldats. Tracer and Agent 15 enter the building and begin attacking the Soldiers as Bloodshot is grabbed by a Supersoldat. The Supersoldat prepares to kill Bloodshot, until Bloodshot is saved by Tracer, who repeatedly shoots the Supersoldat in the back of the head. Bloodshot thanks Tracer, before Agent 16 and Agent 15 are cornered by the other 2 Supersoldats. Agent 15 tosses a grenade which distracts the Supersoldats. They then run out of the building alongside Tracer and Bloodshot. Acelock then lifts the building into the air and crushes it, killing all TALON forces within the building. The Struckerian Monitor spots the warships and begins to target the ships. Lady Fire tells Captain Britain that the Monitor is going to destroy the Battleships if they don't take the Monitor out. Blitzstrom tells Lady Fire that she has it and flies at the Monitor. She tries to bust through it, only to bounce off. Amy mentions that they won't be able to destroy the Monitor with separate blasts, as they need one massive blast to take down the Monitor. Captain Germany arrives and asks if they need assistance. Lady Fire tells Captain Germany that they need his help to destroy the Monitor. Captain Germany agrees to help, and Natalia tells everyone to fire upon Captain Germany. All the fliers fire upon Captain Germany, and Captain Germany redirects the blast and fires it upon the Struckerian Monitor. The Struckerian Monitor then falls to the ground, destroyed. Zeitgeist, Daytripper, Wink, and Dead Girl arrive in the battle and begin firing upon the soldiers. The Lazerhunds charge into battle, only to be taken out by Lionheart. The tanks fire and hit Captain Britain. Captain Britain lands on the ground, and gets back up, only to hit the ground again. The Supersoldaten enter the battle and begin firing, and Union Shield orders everyone to fall back. Dread Quake engages in a Supersoldat, and the two begin to wrestle. Amy then lands on the ground and waves her trident. The waves of the ocean enter the city and begin to wash several soldiers away, including Becky. The warships arrive, and General Bolton orders for troops to head to the shores and begin attacking. Dread Quake slams a soldier into a Supersoldat, as Union Shield takes out five soldiers with his shield. British Troops land on the shores and begin running towards the City. Becky lands on some rocks in the beach as she watches the British soldiers running to the city. She then runs away instead of firing her gun. A mech fires upon the soldiers, killing a few, only for it to be destroyed by War Hammer. The Commando fires upon the soldiers and is reunited with Zeke. Both rain hellfire as the soldiers begin to retreat, under orders from T-00010. Hyperspeed runs after them, only to be called back by Union Shield. Zeke mentions that the Fourth Reich is defeated, and they won't be back for another good while. Captain Germany lands right next to Captain Britain and both shake hands. Zeke tells the British Response Division and the Military that they did a job well done. Zeke then orders General Bolton to contact London and have them prepare for a meeting starting in 2 days. Bolton does so, and orders the soldiers to remain in the City, as the BRD return to England. The British Response Division then fly back to The Arsenal. Miles away from the shore, Alex looks to the land, angered and frustrated as Red Skull laughs at his failure. Alex orders T-00010 to return to Castle Stehlwald, and T-00010 cooperates. The 5th Nation Zeke and Hilde enter a meeting in 10 Downing Street, where he informs his Cabinet that the Fourth Reich poses a threat to the world, and will try again to invade one day. Scarlet mentions that they have placed soldiers in Nova Britannia till they can rebuild a Governmental system, under the United Kingdom. Hilde mentions that she took note of the giant robots they've fought lately, and decided to investigate on it. Scarlet asks what she found, and Hilde mentions that during WWII, Hitler had signed off on Project: Augen, and several Augens, or Monitors, were built. Hilde mentions that 16 in total were built and placed into hiding across the outlay of Europe and Russia. She mentions that the three they took down were the Zentralhafen Monitor, Dresden Monitor, and the Struckerian Monitor. Hilde mentions that she has no idea where the other Monitors might be hiding, and they need to build a defense system in the event that the remaining 13 Monitors are discovered by the Fourth Reich. Zeke thanks Hilde, before mentioning that his next rule as Prime Minister is to rebuild Nova Britannia, of course, from permission of the British Government. Scarlet mentions that they'll begin the process. In Nova Britannia, the soldiers get close to the Monitor. One soldier gets closer and mentions that he's found something within the Monitor. The Monitor activates a map and lights up the skies over the Nova Britannia City of Calveria. The soldier then kills the guards, takes the holo-map and flees. General Bolton orders for someone to chase the soldier, only for the soldier to make his escape. Once the soldier reaches the other end of the island, he is met with Alex Crow, who congratulates him on his job. The soldier hands Alex the holo-map and Alex has T-00010 induct him into TALON. Alex mentions that with the map, they'll unleash the fury of the Third Reich. Alex then orders T-00010 to return to Castle Stehlwald. As the boat begins to float back to Germany, Becky asks Alex if they ever plan to free Agent Miller. Alex mentions that Amanda has failed TALON, but they will plan a rescue mission eventually. Upon the voyage, Alex contacts Andreas von Strucker and tells him that he's found the remaining Monitors. Andreas mentions that their attempt to take over Nova Britannia has failed, but with the Third Reich's Monitors located, they'll move in for revenge. Alex asks Andreas to rendezvous with him in Castle Stehlwald. Andreas agrees to do so, before being contacted by Dr. Ruination, who mentions that he's found some remnants of the Shadow Knight... Return of Shadows In The Enchanted Forest, Dr. Ruination conjures the final fragments of the Shadow Knight. As he prepares for fusion, he is approached by the Shadow King. Shadow King tells Dr. Ruination that he has better ideas for the Shadow Knight, and asks to fuse his power with the Shadow Knight's. Dr. Ruination asks who he is, and the Shadow King mentions that he is darkness incarnate. Dr. Ruination mentions that he is rebuilding the Shadow Knight as an agent of TALON, not to be the pawn of any third parties. The Shadow King asks Dr. Ruination for compassion, as he lost his recent host to TASKFORCE. Dr. Ruination mentions that the Shadow Knight was destroyed by TASKFORCE as well. Shadow King laughs and mentions that they should unite their resources to defeat a common foe. Dr. Ruination mentions that he'll have to run it by Alexander Crow first, and the Shadow King mentions that Alex demoted him, and to get promoted back to his original rank, to surprise him. Dr. Ruination mentions that Baron von Blitzschlag hasn't done much but follow Alex's direct orders. Shadow King mentions that if they save enough power together, they can overthrow Alex and take control of TALON. Dr. Ruination begins to think, as the Shadow King asks if they have a deal... THE AGENTS OF TASKFORCE WILL RETURN... Featured Characters * TALON ** Alex Crow ** Dr. Ruination ** Becky Eldred ** Baron von Blitzschlag ** T-00010 ** Accomplished Soldier ** Dimitri Schvets/ Dr. Ruination * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull * FENRIS ** Andrea von Strucker ** Andreas von Strucker * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Elizena Hendry/ Blitzstrom ** Scott Gable/ Novawing ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm/ Cerebronaut ** Adam Crow/ Death Soldier ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Gordon Boyega/ Agent 16 ** Sophie Martel/ Agent 15 ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II ** Jennifer Rust/ Captain Legion II ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Annabelle Oxton/ Acelock ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Kelsey Kirkland/ Lionheart ** Brian Braddock/ Captain Britain * League of Guardian Angels ** Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist ** Senka Novak/ Dead Girl ** Markus Ettlinger/ Captain Germany ** Benedetta Gaetani/ Wink ** Jimaine Szardos/ Daytripper * Deputy Prime Minister Scarlet Mortimer * General Bolton * Zeke's Cabinet Soundtrack * "I'd love to change the world" by Ten Years After * "The end is the beginning is the end" by Smashing Pumpkins * "The Partisan" by Mick Gordon Episode Casualties * Several FR soldiers * Several Supersoldats * A few British Soldiers * The Struckerian Monitor Notes * The Struckerian Monitor was mentioned in Bygone Files Part 1, and now makes its big appearance. * This is Tracer's first appearance since the episode Lady of the Lake. * The "Accomplished Soldier" won't return until the episode titled "All the King's Men and All the King's Cavalry". He was meant to debut then, but decided to give him an extra appearance. ;) * Agent Miller was incarcerated by TASKFORCE in "The Shadow Knight", at least some one cares about her... Episode Script Bygone Files Part 3: Rebirth of a Nation Script